Algo Invisible
by Winly Elric
Summary: es sobre los sentimientos de Yoh y Anna, desde el punto de vista de Yoh y de Anna,no soy buena para esto es muy tierno y sentimental, y como siempre Yoh x Anna
1. Chapter 1

ALGO INVISIBLE

Que era lo que los separaba y a la vez los unía? No lo sabia últimamente habían días que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Recordaba cuando estaba en Norteamérica lo duro que fue no verla todos los días, hasta extrañaba sus gritos, pero cuando volvió, se dio cuenta que había cambiado, era mas fría de lo normal, se preguntaba si era porque todavía no hubo un ganador para el torneo, Yoh estaba tan confundido, que hasta a veces sus amigos le preguntaban de lo sucedido. Pero nunca dijo nada, no podía, no podían rebelar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Estando en Norteamérica se dio cuenta que la amaba, que la necesitaba, cuando la volvió a ver estaba mas seguro de si mismo, y se prometió a si mismo que ella era la razón de continuar en ese casi mortal torneo, era la razón de todo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Manta estaba detrás suyo.

Se puede saber que tienes? – le pregunto con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Jejeje,.. nada, no te preocupes, solo… estaba... viendo las estrellas. – respondió Yoh sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Es por Anna, cierto, a mi no me puedes engañar, soy tu mejor amigo, y te conozco – Manta dijo sonriendo

Yoh no dijo nada, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos le contestó

Solo estaba recordando en torn…. Pero no pudo terminar, pues Manta le cortó

Ya por favor, a mi no me engañas, yo también me doy cuenta que estaba mas rara de lo normal, y no solo con todos, sino especialmente contigo, y se que por ese motivo estas tan pensativo y…. triste. – dijo Manta, mientras Yoh solo lo miraba y sonreía tontamente.

Bueno tienes razón, es por ella...- dijo Yoh y luego calló por unos momentos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, luego continuo – es que creí que todo iba a cambiar luego del torneo, pensé que se había dado cuenta que di todo el poder que tenia para poder luchar y sobrevivir en el torneo, pero creo que me equivoque. – dijo en casi susurrando.

No creo que eso sea cierto yo la vi. cuando ….—pero Yoh lo interrumpió

Y como sabes eso – dijo algo molesto

Déjame terminar, esta bien?.. – bueno, yo la vi. cuando Hao….cuando Hao te hizo eso…, y obviamente ella estaba destrozada, luchó contra Hao a pesar de saber que no podía ganar, ella fue la que nos dio fuerzas para continuar, todos nos dimos cuenta que la mas afectada era ella, a ella le dolía mas perderte, pues eres su prometido y se que te quiere, y no es la única vez que la vi. asustada por perderte, fueron muchas, así que por favor no dudes de su cariño.- dijo seriamente.

Yoh solo lo observo unos minutos silenciosamente cuando dijo- No sabes como me alivia escuchar eso, creo que me arreglaste el día, todo eso es…. Iba a terminar cuando escuchó desde la casa – Yoh apresúrate a prepara la cena, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Jejeje, creo que tengo que ir a preparar la cena para Annita.- contesto Yoh con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios ( adoro esa sonrisa )- te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto luego

No mejor los dejo solos para que conversen – respondió sonriéndole a su amigo- espero que todo este mejor para mañana – terminó de decir Manta – buena suerte.

Ya veras que todo se solucionará, - dijo como siempre – nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose.

Al entrar en la casa, vio que ella estaba viendo sus telenovelas como siempre, tan linda como siempre, es que la quería tanto, o mejor dicho la amaba. Pensó para luego sonreír, todavía no se acostumbraba a usar esa palabra, aunque solo la pensara, Anna podía leer su mente, y si lo descubría, seria el fin de su vida, o por lo menos, eso pensaba él.

Te apuras con la cena, tengo hambre – dijo Anna enérgicamente

Claro Annita, sólo estaba…, no nada – _viéndote, jeje_ se dijo mentalmente.

Caminó a la cocina, para comenzar la cena, hoy, iba a cocinar lo mejor para su reina, para la _shaman queen. _Manta le había subido en ánimo, ahora estaba feliz. Había creado un plan, para que ambos sean felices juntos, y desde hoy lo iba a empezar, y comenzaría con la cena que en unos instantes prepararía. Ciertamente era invisible esa línea que los separaba, pero a pesar de eso, esa misma línea los unía mas, pues aunque no se hayan dicho nada a cerca de sus sentimientos, solo necesitaba mirarse o con algún gesto o acción, lo entendían a la perfección, se conocían tan bien, que hasta sus amigos mas cercanos no se daban cuenta, solo un par sabían de la clase de comunicación que había entre ellos, lo de hoy y lo de algunos días era pasado, ya no estaba inseguro de sus sentimientos, ahora todo estaba claro, y ahora se lo demostraría a su linda Anna, para que ella tampoco dude que él la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

**(First chapter)**

--------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, este es mi segundo fic que publico así que por favor no me maten, espero algunos reviews,. Jeje. Bueno este fic no va a tener mas de tres capítulos, y obviamente YOH X ANNA, 4ever, por favor, se ven tan lindos juntos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Byeee


	2. Chapter 2

La Sorpresa

La extraña relación que tenían era lo que los ayudaba a mejorar esta misma, no sabia como pero eso los ayudaba a mantenerla, no sabia como pero esa comunicación única que tenían era lo que la mantenía tranquila, esa confianza única que le tenia a Yoh era lo que hacia que se sienta segura, ese sentimiento de seguridad era lo que la mantenía calmada en cada una de sus batallas, pero en la última donde Hao casi lo mató, pudo darse cuenta que habían personas mas fuertes que él, y de repente lo podría perder para siempre, fue un milagro que volviera junto a ella, primero pensó en cambiar su forma de ser, a una mas normal, sin tantos gritos pero decidió que era mejor no revelar nunca sus sentimientos a nadie, y eso era comportarse mas fríamente con Yoh aunque le doliera verlo preocupado e inclusive triste por su cambio de comportamiento, pero todo era por él, para que solo se concentre en el torneo, que no había terminado aun.

Annita, la cena ya esta lista – Grito Yoh desde la cocina.

Está bien, no es necesario que grites, no soy sorda- dijo Anna yendo hacia la cocina. – y por cierto no me llames así – terminó al llegar.

Jeje, esta bien,….. ahora … espero que te guste – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual hizo sonrojar a Anna,

Podrías dejar de sonreír, pareces tonto – dijo ella ocultando su rostro, para que no lo notara.

Esta bien, pero solo si me dices como está la cena, es una cena muy especial – dijo un poco serio

Al momento de probarla se dio cuenta que estaba deliciosa, pero obviamente no se lo diría, esta vez se había esforzado, cosa que le pareció extraña pues últimamente llegaba de los entrenamientos muy cansado y hasta cocinaba horrible, por eso era necesaria la ayuda de Manta, que venia todos los días, a salvarlo de una muerte segura, según él mismo.

- Bueno…creo que tu cena está bien, pero podrías, mejorar – comentó ella, mirándolo para ver algún tipo de reacción, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla, él solo sonreía, como adivinando sus pensamientos, en otra ocasión un comentaría como ese, podría haber traído consigo una mirada triste, o que simplemente esa sonrisa suya tan característica suya desapareciera, pero esta vez, no pasó nada, cosa que hizo sospechar a Anna. _Algo debe de estar planeando este tonto ._pensó ella, ya lo descubría. Muy pronto lo haria, tenia una solución muy fácil, la cual era leer sus pensamientos pero ella misma se prometió no hacerlo nunca. Ya vería la forma de que le cuente algo, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era comer esa deliciosa cena, tranquila esperando que Yoh le diga algo.

**- **Annita, te parece si mañana…… nos vamos al parque de diversiones……. Y bueno podríamos quedarnos todo el día… e inclusive comer ahí, que piensas... dime puede ser posible? – comentó Yoh un poco asustado.

_Ya sabia que algo ocultaba, con que todo esto fue por eso solamente, pero reesforzó bastante entonces podríamos ir, y quedarnos todo el día-_pensó Anna mientras miraba a Yoh.

Sabes lo caro que nos saldría quedarnos todo el día en ese lugar, y además, a mi no me gustan los parques. – respondió Anna.

No te preocupes por el dinero, yo tengo ahorrado algo que de seguro nos va a alcanzar, y te puedo asegurar que este parque te va a encantar- dijo Yoh saltando de su sitio.

Pero lo que sorprendió la sorprendió mas fue que Yoh la abrazó de felicidad y hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a ambos paralizó.

lo siento,… no quise, estaba tan emocionado… - dijo mientras este tratada de justificarse.

Mejor cállate, tonto- dijo ella con una media sonrisa que fue visible para el chico, que al verla sonrió también, definitivamente no estaba molesta.

Bueno Annita, ya que terminamos la cena, seria mejor que vayas a descansar, pues mañana vamos a salir temprano para ir al parque de diversiones, anda mientras yo lavo los platos, hasta mañana – se despido con un sonrisa

Hasta mañana, y más te vale que sea un excelente parque de diversiones – respondió Anna.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba normal en la pensión, solo que Anna dudaba que Yoh se levantara tan temprano, ya eran las nueve y para ser sábado él debía de estar en este momento durmiendo, pero él, le había dicho que se levante temprano, pero no le especificó que tan temprano, entonces decidió levantarse para comprobar si era verdad el milagro de ver a Yoh despierto tan temprano un sábado por la mañana.

Ya habían pasado como diez minutos y ella ya estaba lista, entonces, bajo las escaleras hasta la sala y sorprendentemente Yoh estaba arreglando todo.

Buenos días, que tal dormiste? – pregunto Yoh

Muy bien – dijo – no lo podría creer, ver a Yoh, tan temprano con toda la casa limpia, era algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, y por lo visto Yoh se moría por ir a ese parque de diversiones.

El desayuna ya está listo, te parece si lo tomamos ya y dentro de una hora salimos? – preguntó Yoh indeciso.

Está bien- respondió mirándolo y siguiéndolo.

El desayuno fue mas bien silencioso, a excepción de los comentarios de Yoh a cerca del parque y sobre sus planes para el día, en realidad el desayuno fue muy ameno, pues hacia tiempo que Yoh no estaba tan feliz por algo, eso la reconfortaba, y le daba seguridad que era el mismo Yoh del cual se había enamorado, el mismo chico tierno y despreocupado que vivía viendo las estrellas, no había cambiado para nada a pesar de ese torneo tan traumático.

Al terminar el desayuno, ambos se levantaron de la mesa, llevaron los platos a lavarlos, aunque solo Yoh realizó esta acción, pues Anna solo lo observaba.

por qué no te alistas, para así salir lo más rápido posible, no sabes, me muero por ir – comentó Yoh emocionado.

Anna no dijo nada, solo asintió, y salio rápidamente.

Ya estaban en la puerta dispuestos a salir cuando Yoh recordó que había olvidado algo.

espérame un minuto, voy por algo y salimos- dijo Yoh mientras corría hacia su habitación.

Esté bien pero no demores – comentó Anna.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Yoh volvió.

Ya nos podemos ir, ya tengo lo que buscaba – dijo señalando su bolsillo.

Entonces veámonos – respondió Anna saliendo

Lo que la sorprendió bastante fue encontrar en la puerta un carro, esperando por ellos, era algo que no se lo esperaba, eso quería decir que Yoh ya lo había planeado y que de seguro Manta había ayudado, eso era lo que faltaba para comprobar que Yoh tramaba algo.

Y que se supone que es esto? – preguntó Anna, mirando el carro

Manta me lo prestó para ir al parque de diversiones, y como no se manejar también me prestó a su chofer, jeje, creo que ya tenemos movilidad. – dijoYoh tontamente.

Y se puede saber cuando lo llamaste?- dijo algo molesta, odiaba no enterarse de todo lo que sucedía, la hacia ver vulnerable a lo que podía ocurrir.

Ayer por la noche, cuando te fuiste a dormir, mas tarde te explico, ahora tenemos que llegar.

Y cual es el apuro por llegar tan temprano, de seguro ni siquiera está abierto- respondió Anna sospechosamente.

No estoy apurado, solamente que más temprano hay menos gente, y así podremos subirnos a más juegos- dijo inocentemente Yoh.

_Parecía un niño emocionado por los juegos, definitivamente Yoh aún era un niño._ - Pensaba Anna mientras subía al vehiculo sin decir nada e Yoh la seguía.

En el recorrido ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban en sus propias mentes divagando, uno sonría mientras con sus dedos jugaba con la pequeña caja que había sacado hace unos momentos de su habitación, mientras ella trataba de imaginar lo que planeaba Yoh, y se controlaba para no leer sus pensamientos, si lo hiciera hace mucho ya hubiera descubierto lo que ocultaba su prometido.

Al llegar al parque se dieron con la sorpresa que ya estaba repleto de gente. Ambos bajaron del auto, mientras Yoh fue a decirle unas palabras al chofer que fueron inaudibles para Anna, pues al parecer Yoh solo susurraba mientras le entregaba esa extraña cajita que había sacado de su habitación, posiblemente le estaba dando unas instrucciones, pues le señalaba distintos lugares del parque mientras el chofer asentía y solo comentó algo que hizo que Yoh se sonrojara ligeramente para luego sonreír.

Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo desesperante, no saber que era lo que sucedía era lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

Ahora te parece si paseamos un rato para ver que juegos hay- dijo Yoh tomándola de la mano para guiarla por el parque.

Está bien, pero te aviso que puedo caminar sola – dijo Anna aturdida por el extraño comportamiento de su prometido.

Jeje, eso ya lo sé, pero solo te voy a guiar donde vamos a ir – respondió Yoh calmadamente.

Mas te vale que sea un buen sitio – le advirtió.

No te preocupes, vas a ver que te vas a divertir- dijo sonriéndole.

Al llegar al lugar donde Yoh quería llegar, era un lugar un tanto extraño, lleno velas y flores.

se puede saber que demonios es eso?- pregunto Anna

pues es un lugar para pedir deseos, jejeje, es muy gracioso, pero lo mejor es que cuando salgas del parque tienes que responder si se te cumplió o no, no se si será cierto pero es muy divertido, no crees? – dijo Yoh animadamente.

Y tú crees es esas tonterías? – respondió Anna – es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida.

No es que crea en eso, es que hay me parece divertido solamente- respondió Yoh - sonriendo, vamos a pedir un deseo, y al salir comprobamos si es cierto.

Esta bien

Ambos hicieron todo el ritual, pidieron su deseo, y salieron de ahí.

ahora que tal si vamos a la montaña rusa – dijo Yoh llevándola hasta el famoso juego.

Espero que esta vez, eso sea más divertido que una entupida maquina para pedir deseos.

Así pasaron toda la tarde jugando y discutiendo, mientras Yoh solo sonreía a cada comentario que ella daba, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Yoh, le comentó de un último juego que quería probar.

Entonces fueron, al llegar Anna, se dio cuenta que era uno de esos juegos donde tenia que tirar unos dardos para ganar un premio especial, pero esta vez Yoh no iba a jugar sino ella lo intentaría, eso ya era el colmo, a pesar de haberse divertido al pasar un tarde entera en el parque de diversiones, nunca pensó hacer eso.

Esta vez te toca jugar a ti – dijo Yoh animándola, a lo que solo pudo ceder.

El primer intento fue funesto para ella, pero a la segunda oportunidad, derribó todo y terminó ganando el juego. De regalo le dieron un osito de peluche.

El día había acabado, pero se había divertido mucho ese día, a pesar de todo un día entero con Yoh no era nada mallo.

Ya estaba volviendo al carro, cuando Yoh la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

espera un rato, te tengo que decir algo. – dijo Yoh algo nervioso.

Pero apresúrate que ya estoy cansada – respondió Anna

Bueno ……. Podrías abrir el bolsillo de tu osito – dijo Yoh riendo

Que planeas Yoh Asakura- dijo Anna si acatar a su orden

Por favor., ábrelo – dijo Yoh

Está bien – dijo cautelosamente, mientras lo abría lentamente.

Ahora mira lo que hay adentro – dijo Yoh mas nervioso que nunca

Anna solo busco en el pequeño bolsillo que había en su osito, hasta que encontró una cajita azul, dentro de eso, la saco, y la miró sorprendida.

bueno, ábrela, hay… una sorpresa ahí – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella la abrió, silenciosamente, no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente en blanco. Cuando vio su contenido, se quedó totalmente sin habla, era un collar de plata, con un dije en forma de corazón en medio, y estaba decorado con unos cuantos diamantitos. Anna lo sacó de la cajita y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Este pequeño collar fue de mi mamá, ella me lo dio cuando yo era muy pequeño, me dijo que mi padre se lo había regalado, el día de su boda, y era para protegerla, y me lo dio para protegerme, por eso, te lo quiero dártelo, quiero que tu te lo quedes para que te proteja siempre, y para que sea para que recuerdes que siempre estaré junto a ti. – termino Yoh mirándola fijamente.

Yoh…. – dijo Anna sorprendida.

También te quería decir que…………. Yo…. Bueno…. Yo te. te amo – finalizó Yoh mirándola cariñosamente.

Justo cuando Anna iba a decir algo, unas cuantas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Yoh, yo también siento lo mismo que tú – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ese collar también es para recordarte que te quiero mucho.

Perdóname Yoh, por favor, perdón, por nunca haberte mostrado mis sentimientos y haber sido tan….- pero no pudo terminar pues Yoh la interrumpio.

No! Digas eso, no tengo nada que perdonarte, jejeje, además te ves mas linda sonriendo que llorando, así que por favor, sonríe aunque sea para mí, está bien, sonríe para mi solamente, no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi.

Tonto, nunca me voy a separar de ti – dijo sonriendo

Ahora, déjame ponerte el collar, vas a ver que te a quedar precioso. – dijo Yoh ayudándola a colocárselo. – no te dije que te veías hermosa.

Gracias, dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos, este ha sido el mejor día de todos – dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Yoh no dijo nada, solo se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que la besó dulcemente, ese era el primer beso de ambos y había sido con la persona que amaban, fue un beso muy tierno, cuando se separaron, se vieron a los ojos y aunque no dijeron nada entendieron lo que se decían, era invisible eso que los unía, pero era gracias a esa barrera invisible que se entendían, como lo hacían, gracias a eso, era que ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

**FIN **

-----------------------------------------------

Por fin lo acabé, ¡! Estoy muy feliz, por haber acabado mi segundo fanfiction, voy a seguir escribiendo, me encanta, hacerlo!

Gracias por los reviews a miaka –kan y a Cony –Asakura. ¡!

Espero que el final haya sido bueno. Hasta la próxima


End file.
